Connor Lacey: Fight to the Finish/Transcript
This is the script for Connor Lacey: Fight to the Finish. film starts in the Irelanders' base. They are preparing for the battle against the Akuma Virus, the Society of Akuma and the SADSMDFR Jessia Herleins: We've created the perfect anti-virus to stop Red Sporetek aka the Akuma Virus. Ai: Now we need to know where he’ll strike next. Bumblebee (RID 2015): I bet I know where. On our home planet Cybertron. Noctis: Then lets go. Cybertron Linda Ryan/The Mayura Shredderette: All of Cybertron will be under our control soon enough, Akuma Virus. Akuma Virus: Perfect. a Akuma Spectre Go my Akuma Spectre, and mechakumatize the one how has been awaited for you for so long! the Marvel part of the Disney Realm, Loki has saw the Akuma Spectre and possessed him Akuma Virus: Foxitron. Loki: Akuma Virus. Akuma Virus: Your dreams were once a reality until Connor Lacey turned them into a nightmare. Regain your power of illusion and make this day a nightmare for all Cybertronians! Especially all of the other-realmers! Loki: With great pleasure, Akuma Virus. (transforms into Foxitron) Ireland Reporter: Look at all these other-realmers! So happy to be parading in honor of their heroes. Foxitron: (Plays his flute and creates an illusion) Autobot 1: Look guys. Connor looks weird. Mechakumatized Connor Lacey: Hahahaha! Cat Noir: Move out of the way everyone! He's been mechakumatized! Mechakumatized Connor Lacey: Hahahaha! Is that fear I smell, heroes? If you're looking for trouble, you've found it! Go, Akuma: Shell Shock! (Attacks Cat Noir and the others with his shell) Reporter: Connor Lacey and the Irelanders are fighting each other! This is incredible ladies and gentlemen. Mechakumatized Connor Lacey: It's over my sweet little princess! Give me the Ultimatrix! Toa Vakama: If the Akuma Virus wants a watch, he can make one himself. (He then gets hit by Connor's shell and is launched to another float) Other-Realmers: (They gasp after seeing the Irelanders get launched to the Carapace Float) Mechakumatized Connor Lacey: It's not nice to deny the request of a friend of a friend. Human Rainbow Dash: We'll probably only be friends again until you've been deakumatized. Mechakumatized Connor Lacey: Go Akuma: Antibot! (He then uses his yoyo to grab Cat Noir's left arm) Cat Noir: Meanwhile, I've got a nice gift for Akuma Virus. A very cool, Cataclysm! Mechakumatized Connor Lacey: Cataclysm to y'all too! (Ladybug then forces Cat's right arm onto himself and the others, causing them to be destroyed by his own cataclysm) Other-Realmers: (Everyone gasps from the turn of events) Mechakumatized Connor Lacey: Hahahahahaha! I've won! The Foot Empire has won! Fear, people of the 16 realms. There's no one left to protect you. Child: Is Connor a baddie now? (The child drops her Connor Lacey toy) Akuma Virus: So much sadness. So much disappointment. I can feel the chasm of despair and fear about to open and swallow up every single other-realmer. Dear Foxitron, you've performed your role well for the time being. We will meet again very soon. Foxitron: I'll be waiting, Akuma Virus. Akuma Virus: (removes Foxitron's akuma spectre) Loki: (watches as his akuma spectre flies away and smirks) Akuma Virus: (creates another akuma spectre) I need one volunteer for this one. Soundwave (G1): I will do it. For the glory of the Foot Empire and the Decepticons. Megatron (G1): Very well. Do it, Akuma Virus. Akuma Virus: Right. (puts akuma inside his weapon) Calculatinator. You have always been the Decepticons' most loyal communicator officer and soldier. I give you the ability to boost powers. (Soundwave transforms into Calculatinator) Calculatinator: (Inserts the power in his sword) Akuma Virus, I give you the power to release as many akuma spectres as you desire. From now on, you are the all-mighty Scarlet Akuma Virus. (Akuma Virus transforms into Scarlet Akuma Virus) Scarlet Akuma Virus: (creates many akumas spectres with his sword) Fly away my little akuma spectres. Find the dark other-realmers as they enjoy over Irelanders' final hour and evilize each and every one of them.! the Irelanders, they have were arriving on Cybertron when Sunset Shimmer hears an alarm Sunset Shimmer: Connor, I picked up something on the news report I think you should hear. Connor Lacey: Put it on the screen. Toren: The Irelanders defeated. Connor Lacey in the clutches of the terrible Akuma Virus and the Society of Akuma. This is 16 realms' worst nightmare. Thorn: Connor defeated? Nothing will ever be rock 'n roll again. Coloratura: We'll have to cancel the concert? (she and the Hex Girls sadly hug) Toren: You're right, Coloratura. There's no sense in celebrating Heroes' Day, either. (suddenly, a swarm of scarlet akuma spectres fly into the scene and infect every villain) Doctor Frogatron: Dear viewers, what does make sense is getting ready for the coming of... Pokémirage: ...our new lead star... Speedtrack: Scarlet Akuma Virus! Sari Sumdac: (Gasps) the screen shows every other-realmers being mechakumatized one by one Connor Lacey: Begorrah! Is anyone seeing this? Bumblebee (G1): Yes and it looks like the Akuma Virus has been busy. Hiro: He didn't just mechakumatized Coolsville, the Hoenn region and Detroit. Poppy O'Hair: He also mechakumatized Ever After. MewTwo: The Kanto region. Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug: Paris. Human Fluttershy: Canterlot High. Princess Elena: Avalor. Yugi Moto: London. Kai (Ninjago): Ninjago. Laval: Chima! Clay Moorington: Knighton. Lagoona Blue: Australia. Sari Sumdac:Sinnoh. Dan Kuso: Vestroya. Tristan Taylor: Domino City. Holly O'Hair: They're everywhere! Yusei Fudo: And they'll never stop. Optimus Prime (G1): We have to defeat Akuma Virus with the anti-virus. General Sweet Mayhem: We're coming up on Cybertron. heroes have arrived on Cybertron where an mechakumatized villain armada are getting ready to attack Pinkie Pie: Whoa. That's a lot of them. Calculatinator: They have arrived. Scarlet Akuma Virus: Connor Lacey and the Irelanders! I can feel your close presence. If you want to save the 16 realms and all its people, I'll give you one last chance. Give yourselves up and bring me Connor's Ultimatrix. Twilight Sparkle: Penny for your thoughts, m'lord? Connor Lacey: It's like he's been preparing for this for a long time. But we...we're not prepared for this. Jesse Anderson: Yes, we are! We've already fought them all and we won! And there are more of us this time! Connor Lacey: If we want to win, we have to defeat the Akuma Virus, even though we've never fought him before. And the SADSMDFR. (stands up) Akuma Virus! I hope you enjoyed Foxitron's illusion, because the real Connor Lacey will never hand you over his Ultimatrix! Twilight Sparkle: (stands up) And we've got a better idea! You're gonna go down! Devastator (PWT): (stands up along with Yumi Ishiyama) You may have an army of mechakumatized warriors... Yumi Ishiyama: ...but we're a whole team of superheroes! Blizzaria: (stands up) You're going to wish you and Linda never wore those utterly ridiculous armors! Linda Ryan/The Mayura Shredderette: (laughs maliciously) I understand you want to fight. Then so be it. Dizchord. Flute Org. Music! (Dizchord, and Flute Org play thunderous music while the other mechakumatized villains charge towards the Irelanders) Connor Lacey: (Activates Ultimatrix's Miraculous mode) Omni-Miraculous X: Omni-Miraculous X! Team Turbo: Go, Team Turbo! Max McGrath and Steel: Go, Turbo! Max McGrath: Armor! Steel: Cannon! Alejandro "Alex" Villar: Go, Turbo: Eagle! Rayne Martinez: Go, Turbo: Thunder Storm! C.Y.T.R.O.: Go, Turbo: Drill! Jason Lee Scott: It's Morphin Time! Tommy Oliver: Tigerzord! Tomax Oliver: Dragonzord! Kimberly Ann Hart: Pterodactyl! Billy Cranston: Triceratops Trini Kwan and Aisha Campbell: Saber-Tooth Tiger! Jason Lee Scott: Tyranosaurus! Adam Park: Zeo Ranger 3 Green! Rocky DeSantos: Zeo Ranger 4 Blue! Katherine Hillard: Shift into Turbo! Space Rangers: Let's Rocket! Then, The Space Rangers morphing sequence. The Galaxy Rangers: Go Galactic! Mike Corbett: Magna Power! Next, The Galaxy Rangers and Magna Defender morphing sequence. The Lightspeed Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Power! Then, The Lightspeed Rangers morphing sequence. The Time Force Rangers: Time for Time Force! Eric Myers: Quantum Power! Next, The Time Force Rangers morphing sequence. The Wild Force Rangers: Wild Access! HA! Then, The Wild Force Rangers morphing sequence. The Wind Rangers: Ninja Storm! The Thunder Rangers: Thunder Storm! Cameron Watanabe: Samurai Storm! All together: Ranger Form! HA! Next, The Ninja Rangers morphing sequence. The Dino Rangers: Dino Thunder! Power Up! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: White Ranger! Dino Power! All together: HA! Then, The Dino Rangers morphing sequence. The S.P.D. Rangers: S.P.D.! Emergency! Next, The S.P.D. Rangers morphing sequence. The Mystic Rangers: Magical Source! Mystic Force! Then, The Mystic Rangers morphing sequence. The Overdrive Rangers: Overdrive! Accelerate! Next, The Overdrive Rangers morphing sequence. The Jungle Fury Rangers: Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed! Then, The Jungle Fury Rangers morphing sequence. The RPM Rangers: RPM! Get in Gear! Next, The RPM Rangers morphing sequence. The Samurai Rangers: Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai! Antonio Garcia: Samurai Morpher! Gold Power! Then, The Samurai Rangers morphing sequence. The Mega Rangers: Super Mega Mode! Next, The Super Mega Rangers morphing sequence. Tyler Navarro: Dino Charger! The Dino Charge Rangers: Ready! (as they started to morph) Energize! Ha! Unleash the Power! Brody Romero: Power Star! The Ninja Steel Rangers: Lock In! Ready! Ninja Spin! The morphing sequence continues with the Ninja Steel Rangers. The Beast Morphers Rangers: Activate Beast Power! Unleash the Beast! The morphing sequence continues with the Beast Morphers Rangers Iris (Lolirock): Iris, Princess of Ephedia! Auriana: Auriana, Princess of Volta! Talia: Talia, Princess of Xeris! Carissa: Carissa, Princess of Calix! Lyna: Lyna, Princess of Borealis! Arkayna Goodfey: Dragon Mysticon! Zarya Moonwolf: Ranger Mysticon! Emerald Goldenbraid: Knight Mysticon! Piper Willowbrook: Striker Mysticon! Will Vandom: Guardians, unite! Light! Irma Lair: Water! Taranee Cook: Fire! Cornelia Hale: Earth! Hay Lin: Wind! Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson and Jessica Herleins: Elemental powers flow, Gormiti Lords of Nature go! Toby Tripp: Powers of the Sea! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Sea) Nick Tripp: Strength of the Stone! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Lucas Wanson: Force of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) Jessica Herleins: Deminion of the Wind! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Aggrom: Unleash the powers of the Earth! (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Noctis: Unleash the powers of the Air! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Piron: Unleash the powers of the Water! (Transforms into the Lord of the Water) Tosaru: Unleash the powers of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) Jeremy Belpois: Scanning, Odd. Scanning, Ulrich. Scanning, Yumi. Scanning, Aelita. Scanning, William. Engage! The Bubble Guppies, the Invisible Network of Kids, Christopher Robin Milne, Princess Isabel, Jeremy Belpois, Princess Amber and Prince James: Transform! Merge! Silverbolt (G1): Aerialbots, combine into Superion! Hot Spot: Protectobots, merge to become Defensor! others did as Silverbolt and Hot Spot said Empolegon: Pokébots, merge into Regigigatron! Veetramon: Digibots, merge into Omnibeemon! Optimus Prime (G1): Autobots, combine into Optimus Maximus! Sky Lynx: Six can play in this Combiner game! Hound, Trailbraker, Wheeljack and Smokescreen, combine into Sky Reign! five Autobots combined into Sky Reign Cheetor, Rattrap, Blackarchnia, Silverbolt (BW-BM), Nightscream and Botanica (BM): I am transformed! Rhinox, Dinobot, Tigatron, Airazor and Depth Charge: Maximals maximize! Merlock 2.0.: Get ready for NEXO scan. (Beeping) The Ninja: Ninjago! The Mixels: Let's mix! Laval and his friends: For Chima! NEXO Knights: Merlock, NEXO Knight! Merlock 2.0.: NEXO Power: Fallen Villain! Duelists: Time to duel their monsters Volt: Mini Force, transform! The Mini Force Rangers: Transform! Rex (DinoCore) and Arken: Level 5 Union! Tuning, Start Up! Ultra Dino Fusion! Rex (DinoCore): D-Buster! Arken: Ultra D-Kaizer! D-Team: Dino Slash! Alpha Gang: Alpha Slash! roaring Tai Kamiya: It's time to digivole! Agumon (Season 1): Agumon double warp digivoles to... Tentomon: Tentomon double warp digivoles to... Biyomon: Biyomon double warp digivoles to... Gabumon: Gabumon double warp digivoles to... Palmon: Palmon double warp digivoles to... Patamon: Patamon double warp digivoles to... Gomamon: Gomamon double warp digivoles to... Biyomon: Biyomon double warp digivoles to... Gatomon: Gatomon warp digivole to... WarGreymon: WarGreymon! HerculesKabuterimon: ...HerculesKabuterimon! Hououmon: ...Hououmon! MetalGaruramon: ...MetalGaruramon! Rosemon (Adventures tri): ...Rosemon II! Seraphimon: ...Seraphimon! Vikemon: ...Vikemon! Magnadramon: ...Magnadramon! VEEMON: Veemon, armour digivolve to... FLAMEDRAMON: Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage! CODY: Armadillomon, you too! ARMADILLOMON: Armadillomon, armour digivolve to... DIGMON: Digmon, the Drill of Power! YOLEI: Hawkmon, go for it! HAWKMON: Hawkmon, armour digivolve to... HALSEMON: Halsemon, the Wings of Love! Wormmon: Wormmon digivolve to... Stingmon: Stingmon! Takato, Henry, Rika and Ryo: Digimodify! Bio-merge activate! Guilmon: Guilmon bio-merge to... Terriermon: Terriermon bio-merge to... Renamon: Renamon bio-merge to... Cyberdramon: Cyberdramon bio-merge to... Gallantmon: Gallantmon! MegaGargomon: MegaGargomon! Sakuyamon: Sakuyamon! Justimon: Justimon! DigiDestined (Frontier): Execute! Ancient Spirit evolution! (The DigiDestined ancient spirit evolves into Susanoomon) The DATS: DNA Charge! Overdrive! Agumon (Data Squad): Agumon double warp digivoles to... Gaomon: Gaomon double warp digivoles to... Lalamon: Lalamon double warp digivoles to... Falcomon: Falcomon double warp digivoles to... ShineGreymon: ShineGreymon! MirageGoagamon: MirageGoagamon! Rosemon (Data Squad): Rosemon! Ravemon: Ravemon! Mikey Kudo: Shoutmon! Ballistamon! Dorulumon! Starmons! Sparrowmon! Digifuse! Team Shoutmon: Digifuse! Shoutmon X5: Shoutmon X5! Christopher Aonuma: Greymon! MailBirdramon! Digifuse! Both: Digifuse! MetalGreymon (Fusion): MetalGreymon! Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Bakugan, brawl! Dan, Shun and Gunz: Baku Sky-Raiders jump! Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Bakugan stand! presses his bracelet Greg: Yeah. PJ Masks Narrator: Greg becomes... turns into Gekko Gekko: Gekko! presses her bracelet PJ Masks Narrator: Amaya becomes... turns into Owlette Owlette: Owlette. presses his bracelet PJ Masks Narrator: Connor becomes... turns into Catboy Catboy: Catboy! PJ Masks and PJ Masks Narrator: The PJ Masks! Darling Charming, Dexter Charming, C.A. Cupid and Sparrow Hood: Come on out my friends. Calling the Yo-Kai All-Stars! Yo-Kai medals, do your thing! Yo-Kai Watch: Summoning Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery and Legendary! Chorus: Sumo shave! Flavo engrave! Flash team'a Brave! A-Boo-shiggy, boo-shiggy, boogie woogie! Gruff stuff! Rough bluff! Red ban, jacket stand, bling blang, Tough! Cling-clang delirious, Mysterious! Alarming, boom, boom! Walla, walla, dance, dance, Charming! Speedy artful! Sing la-la-la! Everywhere Heartful! Marvelous thee! Gusty, free banshee! Sing, song Shady! Lookie-lee, lookie-lee, flippidy-dee! Lookie-lee, lookie-lee, bubba Eerie! Trippery! Gippery! Slimey-wimey do, Slippery! Imaginary! Incendiary! Flip flop, squiggle boom, slim slam, Legendary! Yo-Kai Watch Moldel 0: Oh, summoning time. the tribe themes Summoning Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery and Legendary! Yo-Kai Watch Model U: Ladies and gentlemen, introducing the Summoning Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery, Legendary and Enma tribe! Chorus: (Playing the tribe theme) Yo-Kai Watch Dream: It's Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery and Legendary time! Sushi Roulette! theme plays Congratulations! Razer: Summoning! the Yo-Kai arc Yo-Kai Watch Elder: Shadow! Razer: Come on out, my friends! Jibanyan! Komasan! Azure Dragon! Rokusho: Possession! Swordsman Spirit Acula! Lend me your strength! Yo-Kai Watch Ogre: singing Lightning! Thunder! Electric Attack! Immovable Thunder Sword! Swordsman Spirit Acula: Swordsman Acula has arrived! Cathy Smith: Suzaku Disc! Yo-Kai Watch Animus! Descend, Mythical Beast Suzaku! Suzaku: Suzaku has arrived! Team Bullet Train: Bullet Fusion Mode! Rail Racer: Rail Racer! Fusion complete! Wedge: Build Team... Combine! Landfill: Landfill! Let's dance. Wire, Sureshock and Grindor combined into Perceptor (Armada) Ironhide (Armada): Ironhide! Jetfire (Unicron Trilogy): Jetfire! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Ironhide: Powerlink Ironhide! Rodimus (Energon): Rodimus! Prowl (Energon): Prowl! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Rodimus: Powerlink Rodimus! Hot Shot (Unicron Trilogy): Hot Shot! Inferno/Broadside: Inferno! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Hot Shot: Powerlink Hot Shot! Downshift: Downshift! Cliffjumper (Energon): Cliffjumper! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Downshift: Powerlink Downshift! Superion Maximus: Powerlink! Superion Maximus! Powerlink complete! Dino Tyranno: Dino Tyranno, power of the ancients. Silver Sword. Dino Knight, ready! Dino Brachio: Dino Brachio, power of the Ancients! Axe of Valor! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Stego: Dino Stego, power of the Ancients! Stego Skeletal Revolution! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Sabre: Dino Sabre, power of the Ancients! Sabre Wailing Whip! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Ptera: Dino Ptera, power of the Ancients! Ptera Bristle Boomerang! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Tricera: Dino Tricera, power of the Ancients! Tricera Spears of Jade! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Mammoth: Dino Mammoth, power of the Ancients! Mammoth Tusks of Vigor! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Centro: Dino Centro, power of the Ancients! Fossil Moon Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Toro: Dino Toro, power of the Ancients! Fossil Sun Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Styraco: Dino Styraco, power of the Ancients! Styraco Sword of Stealth! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Pachy: Dino Pachy, power of the Ancients! Pachy Spike Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Arch: Dino Arch, power of the Ancients! Arch Bone Shield! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Kenty: Dino Kenty, power of the Ancients! Kenty Skeletal Drill! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Icthyo: Dino Icthyo, power of the Ancients! Trident of the Tides! Dino Knight, ready! Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Tikki, spots on! Dupain-Cheng transforms into Ladybug Adrien Agreste: Plagg, claws out! Agreste transforms into Cat Noir Chloé Bourgeois: Pollen, buzz on! Bourgeois transforms into Queen Bee Alya Césaire: Trixx, let's pounce! Césaire transforms into Rena Rouge Nino Lahiffe: Wayzz, shells on! Lahiffe transforms into Carapace Sari Sumdac: (Changes into her upgraded form) Bumblebee (Transformers: Prime/Robots in Disguise (2015): Sideswipe, Strongarm, Grimlock, Drift, let us combine into Ultra Bee! Bee combined into Ultra Bee Omni-Miraculous X: Don't forget our main objective. We want to get to the Akuma Virus, the Mayura Shredderette, the Akuma Society and the SADSMDFR. Cat Noir: Simple plan then. Go for the big bad boss. Twilight Sparkle: Let's get him! Lord Enma: I'll cover you! Ultra Bee: You can count on me, Connor. battle begins Landmine (Energon): Cyber-Key Power! Cyber Tempest! attack blows the villains away Yugi Moto: Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack! Mechakumatized villains: (grunts) Monstronus: Have some cotton candy! (Fires cotton candy) Pinkie Pie: (Chewing cotton candy up and gulps them) Human Rainbow Dash: Take this! And this! And one of these too! Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (Strikes the Black Knight Ghosts' sword and Omni-Miraculous X deactivates it) Dawn and Verity: Piplup, Whirlpool! two Piplups performed the attack Linda Ryan/The Mayura Shredderette: Let's increase the odds. (Activates her Amok program and summons the mechakumatized villains mechamokized robots) Ratchet (G1): We're getting bigger problems every time. Gears: Grottle, Energy Ball! Ash's Grotle: Grotle! Optimus Maximus: Take this! MegaGuppy: Come and get some! Carapace: You're all gonna get deactivated! one by one, they're getting deakumatized Scarlet Akuma Virus: It's all going according to plan, Calculatinator. Calculatinator: Nothing's more delightful than leading them to believe that they actually have a chance of winning when their future has already been decided! Scarlet Akuma Virus: It's time, Romeo. Romeo (PJ Masks): I've been dying to try out this new invention the Regeneration Ray. at the mechakumatized villains Elsa the Snow Queen: This is bad. Linda Ryan/The Mayura Shredderette: You think you have a chance against an entire army of mechakumatized villains and the mechamokized troops?! SADSMDFR: Soon my revenge will be fulfilled. Ultra Magnus (Animated): com Cons, you hear me? Connor, it's Ultra Magnus of the Autobot Elite Guards. Can you hear me? Omni-Miraculous X: Connor here. Where are you? Ultra Magnus (Animated): com On your left. a realm portal opened to reveal the Autobots (Animated) and more realm portals opened to reveal all of the Irelanders' allies Blue: (Growls) Optimus Prime (WFC): Is that everyone? Luke: Like you wanted more? Emer Walsh: That wasn't part of the plan. Omni-Miraculous X: Avengers... ... assemble. of the heroes charges to the villain army SADSMDFR: Hot dogs! Pickles! the name of food so faster Scarlet Akuma Virus: Emer, make more Akumabots! Emer Walsh: Right a--- eaten her up just before she's gonna make more Shaymin: Hey, Calculatinator, here's something for you. Ready, guys? Darkrai: Right. Arceus: Yes. Dialga: (Roars) Palkia: (Roars) Giratina: (Roars) Regigigas: Gigas! Heatran: Heatran! MewTwo: Every Pokémon, open fire! Pokémon fired all their attacks at Calculatinators weapon freeing the Akuma Specter allowing Omni-Miraculous X to deactivate it and turned Calculatinator back into Soundwave (G1) and changed everything back to normal and Scarlet Akuma Virus back to his true colors Akuma Virus: No! Omni-Miraculous X: Now to finish you off once and for all with this! (Puts the anti-virus chip into the Akuma Virus) Akuma Virus: (In Phantom Virus' voice) No! (Growls as he's being deactivated permanently) Ash Ketchum: He's gone. Linda Ryan/The Mayura Shredderette: No! Irelanders, I'll soon rip you all into pieces for this! that, the Foot Empire retreated Pinkie Pie: Look! Every mechakumatized villains and those amokized drones have gone bye-bye. heroes cheered but then heard the SADSMDFR laughing evilly SADSMDFR: Well done, heroes. Thanks to all of you, you've just unleashed an unspeakable evil upon the 16 realms, and you're reaIIy, reaIIy not going to Iike it. Yugi Moto: It's getting away! Owen Grady: Than we better get move it and find out what's it doing. Blythe Baxter: Where did it go? Human Pinkie Pie: It's heading for the Society of Akumas base. SADSMDFR: Unspeakable evil, activated. Apple White: Connor, what was the unspeakable evil? Connor Lacey: They've had a lot of evil plans over this season. Clawd Wolf: You forgot. Connor Lacey: Emer should've cataloged them so I wouldn't have to remember. All: What?! Connor Lacey: This is actually her fault. Human Applejack: Her fault? How is this her fault? Oh. The whole bringing this Calvin squid to the station and killing your Rehabcare friends thing. David Brennan: Looks like Connor's thinking. It could be anything . Callahan: Remember that Electropaw? Shannon O'Dwyer: Yes! No. Aelita Schaeffer: What about that Chronicon? Poppy O'Hair: Swift Shovetron. Scoop: Oh you have to bring that up. Maisie Lockwood: The Destructoraptor. Connor Lacey: Wait. lt's something beginning with M. Human Pinkie Pie: Oo, M, that really narrows it down. Connor Lacey: Everybody don't move. I think I know what it is. It's their favorite! Flint Lockwood: The Society of Akuma have transferred all of the destroyed mechakumatized villain parts and a lot of amokized drones so that he can formed them into that gigantic robot! Claire Dearing: He's now the Mega Sean Allen Diatomic Super Mutating Dynamic Food Replicator. Or— Connor Lacey: The MSADSMDFR! That’s evil! I know it’s awesome and all that, but still. MSADSMDFR: And even with my master gone, I’ll still get to destroy you all! Connor Lacey: Let’s take him out! (Activates the Ultimatrix) Megacannon: Attack! All: Right! battle against the MSADSMDFR went on until they got knocked out and the MSADSMDFR went off to another realm Yumi Ishiyama: That robotic baddie was easy to defeat when he’s just a regular sized robot. Toa Matau: If we're gonna defeat it, we need a plan. Connor Lacey: I think I have a idea. Remember the Great Metru Beasts we used on Red Sporetek? Olaf: Of course! Why is that? Princess Anna: He means, we can lure the MSADSMDFR into Metru Nui where we'll fire all of the Metru Beasts' fire power that will shut down the SADSMDFR forever. Yumi Ishiyama: But to do that, we'll need live bait. Connor Lacey: Well, me, David, Cian, Paul, Shannon and C.R. did destroy it back in my realm. So we'll lure him in. Heroes: Right! scene changes to the MSADSMDFR was heading to another realm MSADSMDFR: Any other-realmer home? Come out so I can squish you. Connor Lacey: Hey, beta box. Over here! The Irelanders: (Clamoring about who's here.) MSADSMDFR: Ready for round two, heroes? David Brennan: Are you in the mood for a slice of hero pie? MSADSMDFR: OnIy if it comes a Ia explode. Where'd you go? Christopher Robin Milne: Do you feel the taunting power of my eyebrow? MSADSMDFR: How dare you brow me! Shannon O'Dwyer: Oh, yes! Cian Dooley: Missed again. Connor Lacey: That's right, metal face, follow us to your doom. OK, guys, ready the Great Metru Beasts. All: Yes, sir. Paul O'Dwyer: Prepare to meet your maker: Us. MSADSMDFR: Say bye-bye, Connor and friends. Connor Lacey Fire, gang. Guys, fire. Optimus Prime (G1): Slight problem here, Connor. David Brennan: Slight problem? How slight? Raven Queen: The controls are in a different language. MSADSMDFR: What the. . .? Impossible. Paul O'Dwyer: Vakama, do you think you can translate? Vakama: Oh, right. Matau: You know, we should really know these. Do you remember what fire button is? Connor Lacey: No, I don't remember what it Iooked Iike. Try the. . . Gil (Bubble Guppies): Well , it's not that one. David Brennan: Guys, turn it off. MSADSMDFR: Peekaboo! You can crawI, but you can't hide. Yugi Moto: What about this one? Knockout: No. Pinkie Pie: No. MSADSMDFR: Talk about a crushing defeat. Connor Lacey: The new and improved SADSMDFR is so annoying. Hurry, guys! l can't keep this up! Guys! What are you doing? Gwen Tennyson: We've got it, sir. Connor Lacey: OK, gang, on my marco. MSADSMDFR: Farewell, Connor. Connor Lacey: Marco! All: Polo! MSADSMDFR: Oh, no! Goodbye, old me. We did it! We did it! Category:Connor Lacey